Dove
by LittleMissMisha
Summary: A young girl calls in her own rape to the SVU. The case is easily solved, but our victim finds out that moving on is awfully hard when you don't have anywhere to go. It's not therapy she needs, after all. It's family.
1. Dove: Part 1

_A/N: Hey everyone...I'm Michelle! Welcome to my first SVU fic. This is not my first fic, in fact I used to be known by Michelphaba1605 but I can no longer get into that account. So here I am! As usual I do not own any part of Law and Order and am not making any money off of this story._

**Dove: Part 1**

Olivia Benson sighed as she jogged up the stone steps to New York City's 16th precinct, otherwise known as the Special Victims Unit. Stabler had called at 3 and said she was needed in the office and it was now nearly four thirty. What should have taken her nearly 20 minutes had taken far longer, thanks to the November blizzard that currently held the city in its grasp. With a relieved sigh Olivia smacked the door with her hand, causing Finn, Stabler, and even the usually composed Capt. Cragen to jump. She smiled sheepishly in response to his half-stern glare, and he continued his conversation with the caller that had held his attention prior to Olivia's arrival.

"Okay…just hang on for me, okay Misha? You're doing great." He muted the call with a soft beep and motioned to Olivia. "Hey. We got a victim call I think you'll want to take. Rape victim locked in her abusive parents' apartment. She's calling from a cell phone, we're working on a trace now." Olivia nodded once and took the phone.

"Hi, my name's Olivia, what's your name?"

"Mi…Michelle, but everyone calls me Misha"

"Misha, that's a pretty name. Can you tell me how old you are, Misha?"

"18. My parents…they..went nuts on me."

"Went nuts? What do you mean?"

"They lost it… my dad came in here first, yelling about how I had been skipping out on classes and lying about being sick so I could be with Chad…he hates the fact that I have a boyfriend now. Yeah, I skipped classes but I really had been sick. He cornered me against my night stand…"

Unseen by Olivia on the other end of the phone, Michelle Golden was closing her eyes, trying in vain to shut out the gruesome parade of images that seemed to wheel across her vision. She let out a ragged sigh, and turned away from the door toward her window.

"I kneed him but he shoved me backwards onto my bed. I clawed at his face…but he put his knee on my stomach…Once he knew I couldn't get away he…"

"What did he do, Misha? If I'm gonna help you, you need to tell me what he did." Olivia's voice had force, but it was more driven by emotion than anything, and she was careful not to frighten the victim, knowing that if she were misinterpreted now, she would lose the little bit of Misha's trust she had gained

"He violated me…" The last word hung in the air, half confession, half choked sob. The next bits came out in a rush, as though now the dam had broken.

"Mom heard the screaming and came in, pulled Dad off of me. I was stupid, I let myself go limp. She backhanded me, and I went flying into my headboard. I must have been knocked out because the next thing I remember I was alone. I hid my phone under my mattress when this whole mess first started. I pulled it out and called you."

Olivia sighed. "You did great Misha. Are you hurt?"

It was only then that Michelle even thought to look herself over for injuries. She was absolutely covered in blood with no discernable source. Her lower abdomen ached as though an anvil had been dropped on it. A hand to her forehead revealed her bangs were also sticky with blood.

"O…Olivia. There's so much blood, and…and I'm so tired."

"Okay Misha…stay with me, we'll come get you soon honey, I promise" As she spoke, Olivia looked toward the Captain's desk and got a thumbs up as he put down his phone.

"Her apartment's on 7th. Brownstone, next to Gordon's Flower Shop. I'm dispatching EMS now."

_A/N: So what did you think? Please review so that I know whether or not to continue this._


	2. Dove: Part 2

_A/N: So I decided to continue this because this little plot bunny just won't go away. Here's Part 2. As always I do not own Law and Order, nor am I making any money off of this fic._

**Dove: Part 2**

Olivia's footsteps pounded dully on the pavement as she raced down the long New York City block towards the brownstone apartment building where Michelle Golden had been trapped by her parents, following a brutal assault. Red and blue lights strobed the pavement, as effective as a neon sign reading "Spectacle to be seen. Please gather and gawk" But Olivia knew that was the last thing Misha needed right now. In fact, Detective Benson was quite sure the girl would be happiest if she never had to face the outside world again. Of course hiding forever was not only impossible but impractical.

Misha sighed and squinted up at the ceiling. It had been getting blurrier and blurrier as she waited for Olivia, until now, when she could barely identify the shape above her as her ceiling fan. It was starting to blend into her white ceiling. And why did she feel so heavy, like lead had replaced her blood and solidified in her veins. She could no longer move. She was about to fall asleep when a pounding that shook her to the very core began, and she groaned faintly as she closed her eyes.

Fin kicked the door a final time, and Olivia rushed into the room, moving quickly to stand over the prone petite form on the bed. Misha. The girl's eyes had just flickered shut and Olivia mentally cursed herself for using her unreliable cell phone to keep in contact, rather than passing the duty of reassuring the frightened teen to Stabler, who had remained behind at the office, ostensibly to see if he could get some idea of where the girl's parents had gone. She waved EMS inside and they had gone to work, intubating Misha, placing IV's and moving her onto a backboard. When she was lifted off the bed, Fin gasped from his post at the door.

He didn't need a medical license to realize that Misha had lost far too much blood. The dark red substance had pooled around her on the pure white comforter to such a degree that the outline of where she had lain was as stark as the chalk outline of a murder victim on pavement. Olivia looked just as shaken, but the expression was only there for a fleeting moment before she was all business again.

"Fin, I'll go with her in the ambulance. You call Cragen and let him know we got to her." Fin shook himself slightly and answered her directive with a quick nod.

"Shame it's a crime to kill the guy who did this. He didn't know how good he had it."

Olivia knew what he meant. Every day, the SVU had the unfortunate task of informing family members and friends that their loved ones were dead or badly injured. They also had the job of telling others that those they loved were abusers, killers, rapists. She didn't know which was worse. Here was a man, who from the looks of things had a clean, good natured daughter who was creative and successful. And what did he and his wife do but belittle, berate and beat her into nearly losing her life, let alone her sanity. They had violated her, treated her as a toy, less than human. It made her blood boil.

At the paramedics' signal, they moved Misha outside and through the gaping crowd to the waiting ambulance. Olivia wouldn't be able to explain later why she did it, but as they pulled away, she reached down to where a small patch of Misha's cheek was unmarred by tape or interfering tubes and wires and stroked it with the pad of her thumb, looking toward Misha's closed eyes. _It's gonna be OK. _Olivia thought. _Somehow I'll make it ok. I promise._

_***_

Fin looked over at Olivia, worry crinkling the skin around his deep chocolate eyes. While his relationship with Olivia was strictly platonic, he still cared for her deeply and knew she often got deeply emotionally involved in the cases she worked on. It looked like this one was no different, and it was worse than he had ever seen it before.

She was sitting stiff and puppet like in her chair, her gaze fixed intently on the blank white wall in front of her, as though if she tried hard enough she could bore a hole straight through it. They had already given their report to the doctors, and though it had been nearly two hours since Michelle had been brought in, there was nothing they could do except wait. Benson's usual modus operandi, he knew, was to stay in the room with the victim during the rape kit, but right now she was so critical they weren't letting anyone but medical staff back there and they weren't exactly handing out updates either. Finally, Fin couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Liv, go take a break. Make a phone call or two, get some coffee. Sitting here and trying to incinerate a wall with heat vision we both know you don't possess isn't going to change anything. I'll call you the minute I know something."

Olivia jumped slightly, although Fin's tone had been gentle, and barely loud enough for her to hear, let alone anyone else.

"Yeah. I need to go call the ADA anyway. Give her a status report."

It wasn't until Olivia was around the corner and out of sight that Fin chuckled softly. Anyone involved in the SVU knew that, especially with rape victims, the DA wasn't contacted until the victim expressed a desire to press charges. Their victim wasn't even awake.

Hell. Let her call Alex. Maybe the ADA could get her to relax.

***

Alexandra Cabot brushed her long blonde hair away from her face as she turned away from the pot of homemade spaghetti sauce on her stove to answer the cordless phone that had rudely interrupted her thoughts just a moment earlier. She looked from the caller ID to the clock and frowned. Olivia rarely called her at home unless something was very, very wrong. At least not from her work cell phone.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot." The voice made Olivia's knees go weak and she let out a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding.

"Alex. It's Liv. I just accompanied a rape victim to Mercy. Fin's waiting for an update and I slipped into the staff lounge to call you. It's awful. Her name's Michelle, but she goes by Misha. Her own father turned on her, Alex. And her mother nearly finished the job. From what I got out of her when she called, Misha's family was about as far from functional as you get. She's critical right now. She keeps her life but loses her sanity, keeps her identity but loses her sanctuary, keeps her strength but loses her innocence. She's completely helpless. It's not fair."

Alex listened to the frustration that poured from her best friend and thought for a minute before she asked,

"Is it ever?"

"No. Of course not Alex. But where does she go when the doctors have healed her body? Where does she go when going back means facing death and going forward seems cruel torture? Her family's certainly no help."

"Are you asking me something here?"

"Well…I know it's a conflict of interest, but even after her ordeal, when most that come through the same thing can't trust anyone, she trusted me. When she wakes up…if she wants to, I want to be the one to offer her sanctuary. That way if there is another attempt…."

"Ok…but just this once. And Liv?"

"Yeah?" Tired relief was evident in the young detective's voice.

"I want to be there too."

They said their goodbyes as Fin spoke up from the doorway of the staff lounge, a tired smile on his face.

"Liv. She's awake."

_A/N: There you have it. Two chapters in one night. That's gotta be some kind of record for me. Reward me with a review please?_


	3. Dove: Part 3

_A/N: Thank you to all of my dedicated reviewers. One concern that did come up in the reviews was whether or not this had actually occurred. While the rape victim does share my name, I can reassure you that I was never the victim of sexual abuse. I don't have a good relationship with my parents and emotional abuse (and the occasional slap) did occur, but they would never do anything more. This story is also not a way to get back at them, it actually occurred to me in a dream after I watched the SVU episode "911". The little girl who calls in her abuse asks Olivia if she has children and her response is negative, but when asked if she liked them she replies "I would love a child…" I do not own SVU nor am I making any money from this story._

Olivia Benson was furious. She wasn't exactly sure why. After all, Fin had kept his promise and gotten a hold of her when the doctors gave him an update, but still. Who knew how long he had been standing there listening to her gossip with Alex, when he knew that reassuring Misha and getting information from her, if possible, was of the utmost importance to Olivia right now? She pushed her anger aside and turned to Fin.

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah. She woke up screaming that she was sorry, she hadn't meant to hang up on you. They had an interesting time reorienting her, and were about ready to tear the hospital apart to find you when I told the doc I knew where you were." He stopped his recital there, seeing that Olivia looked angry and ashamed of herself all at the same time.

"I knew I should have waited until we knew more before I got up and left the waiting room but I needed…"

Fin cut her off "…to regroup so you could be strong for Misha. Its fine Olivia. Let's go see her. Being alone isn't good for her right now, even if it is what she wants most in the world."

***

Michelle Golden hated white. The ceiling was white and so were the walls. This room was so cold, sterile,so unfeeling it could choke you to death. The doctors wore white, same with the nurses who were in and out like clockwork, every ten minutes for the past half hour. So much white it was making her sick, and weren't hospitals supposed to make you well? She needed something to break the monotony, someone to explain how she had gotten from her locked bedroom to the hospital where she had woken screaming, screaming the name that was foremost in her consciousness. Olivia.

She could see one of the doctors just outside her door now, talking animatedly with a woman. He had his hand on her arm as though keeping her from entering the room. She saw the flash of what might have been a gold watch, but after a moment's thought she realized that it had to have been a badge, because as soon as he saw it, he released her arm and she turned and walked into the room.

Misha could tell her visitor was trying to be as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't disturb her. Sighing, she turned her head toward the woman and said,

"I…I'm not asleep. You aren't going to bother me."

Olivia smiled slightly. In the midst of something this unthinkable, victims that still had the presence of mind to put those around them at ease, let alone realize that someone was being cautious, were few and far between.

"Michelle, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. We spoke on the phone earlier." Olivia knew enough not to bring up the subject of their previous conversation especially since the doctor had said Michelle had only been awake for maybe half an hour and calm for 10 minutes, if that. Michelle smiled lazily, as if the command to turn the corners of her mouth up took forever to execute, and even then her body had obeyed as an afterthought. So this was a medicated calm then.

That meant that although she could certainly still question Michelle for more details of the rape, most of what she said would be inadmissible in court. The defense would jump on the fact that she was in the hospital at the time the details were given and use the fact that she was on medications, particularly sedatives and anti anxiety ones, to question the credibility of the statement. Drugs, even legal ones, could easily cloud someone's judgment or stop them from providing the police with accurate recollections of a crime. Best not to push the subject now.

"Do you want to talk?" It was a feeble attempt at connection, and Olivia knew it. But she was pleasantly surprised when she got an embarrassed smile from the girl.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. It's better than being trapped in my own head. You see, when you start talking to yourself, then they think you're crazy. They don't realize that maybe the person doing the talking is alone. Or thinks they are anyway. That all that the person thinks they can count on 100% is their own existence. Hell, sometimes even that's touch and go." Misha stopped abruptly, aware that she was rambling, not sure if she was making any sense, and she didn't want to waste Olivia's time.

Olivia laughed, a gentle warm sound that made Misha relax and feel warm all over.

"You're very smart Michelle. Maybe you have a future with us at the 16th precinct." Misha smiled again, this time more genuinely so. But the smile was quickly replaced by worry as the reality of her situation seemed to crash down upon her head.

"Where am I gonna go now," she asked, concern flooding her soft Midwestern accent. "I can't go back…they'll kill me! They said they'd do it if I even thought of telling. But they've got all my stuff! Paying for all of it again would cost money I don't even bother to dream of!"

Silence fell for a time, after the outpour was finished. Misha didn't offer any more information, and Olivia's brain was working frantically to decipher the meaning she knew was there. She didn't want to ask Misha if she didn't have to, since she wasn't sure whether the subject was a sensitive one or not. One thing she did know for sure. Misha didn't seem the materialistic type, which left Olivia even more puzzled over this sudden concern for her belongings.

"There's not much else I really care about back, well, there. But getting doctor's notes for my chair and crutches was a disaster. Doctors take forever!"

Suddenly Olivia managed to put two and two together. The doctors had mentioned to her out in the hall that some of the scars on the teen's body looked surgical in nature, and that from her medical records she had been diagnosed with cerebral palsy at nearly a year of age.

"Don't worry about any of that." Another voice spoke from the doorway, breaking into Olivia's thoughts and causing Michelle to glance up sharply. There in full professional mode stood Alexandra Cabot. Though her tone was firm, she smiled and let her rigid posture relax as she came closer to Michelle's bed.

"Alex?" Olivia was surprised. Not that Alex had shown up, she knew she would have sooner or later, but it was now nearly 1 am, closing in on a full 24 hours since the SVU had first heard from Michelle. If Olivia knew Alex as well as she thought, there was no way her friend had gotten any kind of sleep . But Alex glossed over Olivia's question and continued speaking instead to a very stunned Michelle.

"You'll be going home with Olivia after your release from the hospital. I'm going to stay with you as well. I can have a judge order that your medical and assistive devices, as well as your medications be turned over to Olivia and myself upon your release. I'll go ahead and do that later today."

Misha was speechless. Just twenty four hours ago she would have been utterly shocked if someone had told her she would have this kind of a future. But here she was, away from her parents and that oppressive hatred that had once governed her every waking moment and she was being protected by two powerful and obviously loving women. She watched as Alex moved to Olivia's side, and under cover of whispering something into the brunette's ear, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Misha wouldn't have caught it at all except that Olivia reddened just slightly, and Alex's smile was even more radiant than it had been a few moments before.

"A—Alex?" Misha interjected, seeing that Olivia was preparing to leave. When the blonde turned around, Misha reddened as she continued to speak. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

Alex nodded and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"She's just going to get the three of us some dinner. She'll eat with us and then go to the hotel reserved for hospital visitors across the street. I'll stay with you tonight, and Olivia will be back in the morning, after she gets some rest."

Misha smiled and thanked Olivia softly. It didn't take long for Olivia to grab them some food from the cafeteria, but when she got back, she knew that everything was going to be alright. Alex, who hadn't heard Olivia return, was just finishing arranging a warm hospital blanket over the teen's sleeping form.

"Good night. I'll be right here if you need me." Alex wasn't sure the teen had heard her, until she noticed with some satisfaction a smile where there had been none before.

_A/N: Awwwww Alex and Olivia fluff. They do a great job of taking care of Misha, don't you think? Please review as there's lots more where this came from_


	4. Dove: Part 4

_A/N: I'm back! This story has earned its first ten reviews, and even more alerts and favorites. All those things motivate me, along with the plot bunnies relentlessly attaching themselves to this story in my brain, to write. I really do write for my readers, so thank you to all of you. I am not making money from this, nor do I own anything you might recognize from Law and Order: SVU. If I did I wouldn't be poor, or reduced to creating fan fiction. _

**Dove: Part 4**

Alex jumped when she felt Olivia's hand on her shoulder, and Olivia quickly identified herself as she realized Alex was tensing in preparation for delivering a blow to her ribs. Alex's body sagged and she spoke in a stern whisper,

"Jesus Christ Liv. You of all people should understand the SVU dictum 'Defend thyself first, ask questions later."

Olivia nodded and apologized. Alex could tell by the deep flush that was slowly creeping its way from Olivia's neck up to her hairline that she had never truly meant to frighten her. Alex laughed slightly, and slung an arm around Olivia's shoulders, pulling her close, sending an unspoken message that all was forgiven. The nurse brought another chair into the room for Olivia, and the friends sat, using a third chair placed sideways between them as a table. Neither woman was quite ready to leave Misha alone, especially since she had had a nasty shock when she had woken in the ICU after passing out post-trauma.

"Alex, the doctor asked me to give you a heads up, that Michelle is disabled. She was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy at nine months, a vision difficulty shortly after, and a hearing loss at age 11. Past psychological reports show a history of recurrent depression and a possible case of Generalized Anxiety Disorder."

As Alex listened to Olivia's information, the warm gaze she had used with her friend slowly turned hard and cold. Assault and abuse of a person with a disability, be it mental or physical in nature, carried with it a harsher penalty than committing the same crime against someone who was able bodied. Not that the sentence in either case was pleasant, but the thought of someone doing something like this to Misha, who couldn't get away, who from her few interactions with Alex seemed sweet, determined to make the best of things, and most importantly anything but crippled was absolutely sickening.

"Misha still has to decide whether or not to press charges. As always, I think we should urge her toward facing her attackers, even if they are her parents. In the event that she decides to press charges, I will do my best to argue for the maximum sentence allowed for their crimes." Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I think it would help her to move forward from this, although I think that so soon after the attack moving on is going to seem almost impossible to her." Olivia finished speaking and simply stared, until Alex had the distinct feeling she was staring right through her. It took a moment for Alex to register that she was staring at the sleeping Misha, whom Alex had turned her back to in order to keep from disturbing her.

"Alex…get a doctor...now!" Despite the harshness of Olivia's command, she seemed frozen in place, only able to stare at the monitors that provided a cold statistical analysis of Misha's medical condition. The girl was thrashing, choking and gasping, a horrible sound. At first Alex thought it was a nightmare, but when a high repeated beep issued from the monitors, she realized Misha was seizing. Standing quickly, Alex pressed the nurse call button, while Olivia went around the other side of the bed, and began calling Misha's name.

"Misha. Michelle it's Olivia. You're going to be fine. Alex and I are getting help."

A doctor and two nurses raced into the room, barking orders and pushing meds. It felt like the room had been seized by a living whirlwind. Alex and Olivia were pressed against the wall on opposite sides of the room and their gazes locked. It was like looking in a mirror. Both pairs of eyes had gone wide with worry; both faces had paled, reflecting shock at the sudden change. One minute Michelle was asleep, the next…this. Disjointed words registered as the medical staff worked frantically.

"OR...Phenobarbital…Tegratol…ICP of 10...epinepherine drip…Trauma response…grand mal" Finally the doctors stepped back and Misha lay on the bed, as peaceful as she had been before the seizure. A doctor took Olivia and Alex out into the hall and said,

"It looks like Michelle suffered an epileptic episode, most likely as a result of the head trauma she sustained during her attack. A neurologist will be added to her team of doctors, and she will be monitored for seizures throughout the remainder of her hospitalization. In all likelihood, Michelle will be placed on anti-convulsants permanently following her release, and she will continue to take them as a preventative measure for the rest of her life. She will see a neurologist for medication management on an outpatient basis. If it is determined that she no longer requires preventative measures she will be weaned off of her anti-convulsants and resume life without them."

Olivia felt like she was drowning. All of this had been so sudden and there was so much to take in. She had encountered several people who suffered seizures in her years of public service but she had never realized how complicated the lifestyle these people led was.

"One thing we are unsure of is what exactly triggered the episode. Flashing lights such as strobe lights and lit disco balls, as well as stress, overheating, and head trauma, not to mention skipping doses of anti convulsants, are all triggers that may provoke a seizure after she has been released from the hospital. My supervisor informed me earlier that Michelle was to be released into your care. In the event that a seizure does occur, get Michelle into a safe position where her head is protected and she cannot injure herself. If the seizure lasts more than five minutes, call 911 immediately."

Alex spoke up, though her facial expression was one of being overwhelmed.

"What about post-seizure?"

"After every seizure, her neurologist should be informed. This will help us track her episodes. If she is seizing too frequently, it may be a sign that new anti-convulsants need to be added to her regimen or that the regimen needs to be changed completely. Non-medicated seizures will probably look similar to the one you just witnessed. It is not uncommon for epileptics who are well under control to have an occasional seizure. If the tremors are localized, that is what is known as a petit mal. These seizures usually do not result in loss of bowel or bladder control, unlike a grand mal. The other type and probably the one you will see if she does seize while taking her meds is an absence seizure. These can be as mild as Michelle staring off into space, or they may look similar to a fainting spell."

Olivia was stunned. It felt like she was being blindsided. There was so much information she and Alex had to commit to memory. Thank goodness they worked in a profession that a good memory was practically a requirement, otherwise god help them! Other family members and patients had started to listen in to the conversation, and were giving them pitying looks. Alex must have picked up on the fact that she was ready to melt through the floor because she said,

" Doctor, we appreciate how straightforward and honest you have been with us in terms of Michelle's future prognosis, but perhaps this discussion would be better finished inside her room, as Olivia and I are both very anxious to see her, and she would probably benefit from learning about her condition as well." Though Alex's rebuke had been gentle, the doctor colored and suddenly found his toes very interesting.

"Yes of course, Miss Cabot."

***

When Olivia and Alex were ushered back into Misha's room, the women noticed that Misha seemed confused. She looked at them with a blank stare, laced with the faintest bit of fear, where there should have been both recognition and relief. When this was pointed out to the doctor, he smiled sympathetically and reached over to pat Misha's hand where it was limp on the beige hospital blanket.

"Post-seizure, after the brain is readjusting from its misfire, confusion and complete disorientation are somewhat normal, as are fatigue, body aches, migraines, vomiting, slurred speech and loss of coordination. Most of these effects should last no longer than ten minutes, but things like fatigue, aches, and coordination difficulties may last up to 24 hours. If you think that any of this is lasting too long after a seizure, or her post seizure recovery is marked by symptoms she doesn't normally exhibit, do not hesitate to call her neurologist and bring her to the nearest ER. Have as much information about the episode, as well as what happened before and after, on hand when you speak to medical staff."

As the doctor finished, and mumbled something to himself regarding a medical alert bracelet, Misha's eyes seemed to clear, and she asked in a voice that belied her fatigue,

"Liv? Alex?"

Both women looked up to see recognition and pure need in Misha's eyes.

"Yeah babe, we're right here."

"There's so much to take in. Too much."

"We know."

Tired as all three women were, they knew there would be no sleep that night. There would be talking, arguing, laughter, and tears. But they needed to sort this out. And they needed to do it together.

_A/N: Four chapters down but we've only just begun. The first 36 hours have elapsed since Misha's attack. What will happen next? Review and find out._


	5. Dove: Part 5

_A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took a few days, but after all the drama in the first few chapters, I wanted to step back and think about what direction I wanted to go next. Hope you like it. To my various reviewers who have asked whether this is going to be A/O the answer is YES. I just think laying it on too thick right now would detract from the seriousness of what happened to Misha. Don't worry its coming soon. As usual, I don't own anything. Enjoy!_

**Dove: Part 5**

Hearing

"Your Honor, Michelle Golden is an 18 year old who was removed from her home following allegations of rape and abuse against her parents. She is diagnosed with cerebral palsy, which has led to her needing specialized equipment for mobility and care throughout her lifetime. She is requesting that her parents be compelled to turn this equipment over to the court, in order to make the transition to life with Detective Olivia Benson smoother and shorter than it would be otherwise, and so that proper self care can be continued."

Alex's tone was calm and professional as usual, but it had more bite, more emphasis, the judge noticed.

"Why isn't she here to tell me this, Counselor?"

"She is currently under observation on the Neurological Floor of Mercy Hospital, Your Honor. She sustained serious injuries in her attack, and a tentative diagnosis of epilepsy was added to her case after a three minute grand mal seizure last night."

The judge nodded her understanding and said,

"Request granted, Counselor. Her parents have 30 days to get the equipment to Det. Benson. If they do not, come back and I will make a notation that a search and seizure warrant is to be authorized. And Ms. Cabot?"

Alex looked up.

"Tell her I hope she feels better."

Alex nodded, before the judge's gavel fell and court was adjourned. She was just leaving the courthouse when she saw the number for Michelle's hospital room flash onto her cell phone screen.

"Hello? I just got out of court, what's up?"

"Hey. Its me. Olivia got stuck going into the precinct. Would you mind coming to the hospital for awhile?"

Alex noticed that Michelle's words were slurred, and she sounded exhausted. Olivia had stayed with her last night, and the conversation the three had had after the seizure had taken quite a while, but it was almost two in the afternoon. She should be awake by now.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I had another seizure about half an hour ago. My body's still trying to get itself back in order."

"Oh, Misha. I'm on my way. Need anything?"

"Decent food. I ate, but rubber eggs, stale toast, and cardboard cereal do not cut it for breakfast in my book."

Alex laughed. She was sure Misha was hungry. Between the stress of her attack and the aftermath of her seizure last night, it had been impossible to get her to eat. And if the hospital food was as bad as she described, better food was a necessity.

"I'll pick up something. Any requests?"

"Know anywhere that has good pasta?"

"The best."

***

Standing in line at Noodles and Company, Alex contemplated the menu. Mediterranean cuisine was her standby, but what to get for Misha? They had hung up because her nurse came in to check her bandages. American seemed safe. Probably preferable now that Alex thought about it. Good food, familiar food. Comfort food. And Misha needed comfort more than anything right now.

"One penne Rosa, a Wisconsin mac and cheese, and an order of buttered noodles please, all regular."

She ordered two dishes for Misha. The doctors were concerned about her energy level, noting that unless she ate more carbohydrates, she was spending more energy than her body could produce. The dietician assigned to her had told Alex and Olivia that someone with Cerebral Palsy used 7 times more energy than someone without it, doing the same activities. That alone would make her tired, plus being attacked wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. Whatever she didn't eat for lunch, Alex would make sure the nurse put away for dinner. Taking the hot food with a grateful smile to the teen working order pickup, Alex quickly got back in her car and headed to the hospital.

***

"Liv? Earth to Olivia" Olivia jumped, realizing suddenly that Elliot had been waving his hand in front of her face for the last few minutes.

"Sorry, my mind's somewhere else, El."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. That was Alex on the phone just now. She's headed to Mercy to be with Misha. Court went fine and her parents will be served an order to transfer her medical supplies and adaptive equipment to you. If not they're facing a search and seizure."

Olivia shuddered slightly when Elliot finished his sentence.

"Sorry, Liv. You know I didn't mean to bring that up." Olivia had walked into work that morning looking washed out. He'd gotten her a cup of coffee and that had woken her up enough to bring forth a tirade against Misha's mother. The details of Misha's episode the night before had left the whole office stunned. Even the Captain, jaded as he was, and very reserved when it came to passing judgment until he knew the facts, had had a few choice words to say on the subject before he disappeared into his office and shut the door with a bang. He had promised to put more men on the search for the Goldens, who as of yet had been elusive.

Olivia sighed and turned back to her computer screen, where the details of another case were glaring at her, but she couldn't concentrate on the text she had typed numbly into her notes just a few minutes before. Again and again her thoughts went to Misha, and also, embarrassingly, to Alex. When the other woman had walked into the room last night, she had been an angel in disguise. The truth was, if she hadn't been there, Michelle wouldn't have gotten help as quickly. Olivia had been paralyzed, afraid, until Alex had swung into action.

The rest of the day, Olivia merely went through the motions, ignoring everyone around her until she heard Elliot packing up to go home. She finished up, and they walked to the door together, Olivia already mentally thanking god she had managed to get done on time. If she left now, she would have to fight far less traffic than if she had to stay late. She gave Elliot a small wave as they parted ways at the top of precinct steps. Before she could take a step, he had caught her in a fierce hug.

"Say hey to Misha for me. Remind her we're all thinking of her."

He spoke softly, with compassion. Olivia knew he felt for her, Misha, and Alex. He was a father, after all. He'd never forgive himself if he snapped and went crazy like that. She returned the hug.

"I will. Thanks."

***

Alex had been at the hospital for a few hours by the time Olivia called to let her know that she had finally managed to break away from her never ending stack of paperwork. Misha had eaten, although she still had leftovers for later that her nurse had been kind enough to label and stick in the staff lounge until Misha was ready to eat. Alex was happy to see that the bruises that had once been as prominent as poorly done stage makeup were beginning to fade. She noticed that Misha was smiling more, too, as though doing so were less painful.

Lunch together had been quiet. Misha had focused her gaze on her bowl and eaten, the movements slow and methodical, like clockwork. She had answered every question she was asked in as few words as possible. Something was wrong, but it looked like Alex wasn't about to get it out of her.

It was when Olivia showed up, an hour or so after she had called, that Misha finally seemed to register that someone was there.

"Doctors are stupid." Liv smiled, and Alex whipped her head around to look at Misha, startled by the sudden outburst.

"I've heard others say that, yes." But at Misha's dark scowl, Olivia shut her mouth with a muted snap and held her hands up in front of her with her palms outward, a placating gesture. "What happened?" she amended softly.

_Flashback to 11/18/2008 9:24 AM_

_Misha was sitting in her hospital bed, the head raised so she could look at her surroundings more easily, and not just the blank white ceiling that had driven her nuts since her return to consciousness. A nurse had brought breakfast and her morning dose of anti-convulsants. She had taken the pills and begun picking half heartedly at the eggs, already congealed into a rubbery mess on the plate, when a soft knock at the door alerted her to the fact that she was once again not alone._

"_Michelle?" Without waiting for a nod, or any other type of confirmation, the doctor continued._

"_I'm Dr. Janusz, the neurologist who was assigned to your case when you were brought in. I just came by to tell you that while we have added epilepsy to the conditions you suffer from, we seem to be controlling it quite nicely and things are back to normal." His gaze turned sad and sympathetic. "Well as normal as they can be for someone in your situation. Hopefully you can g- be released soon."_

_He was avoiding the words "go home." So he knew. Not that Misha expected him not to, especially if he was in the ER when she was first brought in, but she thought he would have had more tact, or at least be brave enough to say what he meant._

_End Flashback_

As she spit out the doctor's words, mocking his subtle German accent by making him sound like an overdone Freud, and lacing everything with a bitter tone that was as lethal as arsenic, Misha didn't seem like herself. Olivia realized that the anger was displaced. All those times Misha's parents had treated her as less than human. All those times Misha had promised herself in the dark when she was alone that she was better than what they said, only to have her own doctor treat her like she was too stupid to comprehend English. All of those things had brought out an unspeakable anger in Misha.

But as quickly as the anger had appeared, it vanished, and there was no one but Misha, hurt, broken and dejected.

"I don't want pity! I want hope, I want a second chance, I want people to care about me because I'm me, not because I have a tragic story." With that sentence, the last spark of anger died, and Misha broke down for the first time.

Alex and Olivia shared a glance and stepped closer, gently enfolding her in a hug. One woman on either side, they acted as a barrier, and as a safe haven for the teen. When she realized she was being held, she looked up at Alex and Olivia, asking a silent question. At their nod, a painful wail wrenched its way out of her throat, a primal sound. They only held on tighter, softly whispering,

"Its alright…It's going to be alright…we're here now."

"Let it out, Michelle. It's alright to cry."

They didn't get an answer, and neither Olivia nor Alex truly expected one. There were no words for a situation like this, after all. It would be awhile before the sobbing gasps would ebb, and the shaking ease, but when it did, Alex and Olivia would be there to offer comfort, to offer a second chance, and show Misha they cared about her just because of who she was.

_A/N: Looks like Misha has begun to slowly embark on the path to healing. Thank goodness Alex and Olivia are there to help. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Please review!_


	6. Dove: Part 6

_A/N: Hey everyone...I'm back. The Writer's Block for this story has finally subsided, so let's continue on with the show. As usual I do not own any part of Law and Order and am not making any money off of this story._

**Dove: Part 6**

Alexandra Cabot sighed as she walked the hallways of Manhattan's 16th precinct. She needed to talk to Olivia right away, and was glad to see the brunette was at her desk. It was one thing that had gone right in a day where everything else was not working in Alex's favor. Or Misha's for that matter. The hospital was angling for Misha's release pending a psychiatric evaluation that evening. However, Misha's parents had yet to come forward to relinquish her medical equipment and Misha would not be able to function well without it, especially as her doctors emphasized that while Misha could continue to recuperate from her ordeal just as well with Alex and Liv, her recovery was far from complete. Alex had nearly convinced a judge to allow Olivia and Fin to go seize the equipment despite the fact that it was still less than 30 days since the court order had been signed, but the judge was insisting that she needed to speak with Olivia before she would allow it.

As Alex got closer to the desk where she had seen Liv, she said her name softly but got no acknowledgment. Olivia stared at her computer screen without really seeing it, her eyes vacant and devoid of life.

"Liv?" Alex spoke softly from behind her friend, hoping she wouldn't startle her too badly.

Olivia turned and glanced back at Alex in surprise. "Alex!" She stood up to give the blonde a hug, but had barely gotten two steps before freezing in her tracks, shocked at the hard look in Alex's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Basically Misha's physically well enough to come home but without her adaptive equipment..." When Olivia nodded in understanding, Alex continued. "I'll need you to tell Judge Petrovsky the details behind why we need the stuff earlier than we're technically supposed to take it"

At Olivia's nod, the Captain spoke up from behind Alex, where he'd been waiting to see what he could do to help.

"I'll have Elliot and Fin start heading out to the old brownstone. Alex and Liv, call them as soon as you're done with Petrovsky."

***

Dr George Huang entered Misha's hospital room cautiously. The nurse on shift had mentioned that the girl startled easily and the last thing he needed was for her to shut down on him before he could assess her. When he was directly beside her bed Dr. Huang laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Misha stiffened slightly and glanced up, jerking away sharply when she realized her visitor was a strange man. Before she knew it, she was curled in a protective ball, as far away from him as she could get and still be in the hospital bed.

"Don't hurt me..." Misha silently cursed herself when she heard the frightened whisper leave her mouth. She had meant that to sound intimidating, but it certainly hadn't come out that way. Much to her surprise, she saw a look of genuine concern enter the man's eyes and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Misha, I'm Dr. George Huang. I'm a psychiatrist, and I work down at the precinct with Det. Benson and ADA Cabot." The admission of where he worked seemed to put the traumatized teen more at ease.

Misha nodded slightly to herself, taking a deep breath and uncurling from her little ball. If this man worked with Liv and Alex, there was no question that she was safe.

"Why are you here?"

As he answered, Dr. Huang sat down in a chair by Misha's hospital bed, angling it so he could monitor the teen's body language, and setting a small tape recorder on the nightstand by the bed.

"I'm here because your doctors think you are ready to go home, but they want to make sure you're doing ok emotionally first. Also, have Alex and Olivia talked to you about pressing charges?"

Misha nodded and looked away. "I…I know I'm mad enough to. And I know what they did is wrong. But I'm scared to…"

Dr Huang reached over and discretely turned on the tape recorder.

"Michelle, before we keep going, I want you to understand that what you say is going to be recorded. Anything you tell me will be used to persecute your parents. Do you wish to press charges?"

"Y…Yes." This time the response was definite. Definite and determined.

"Why don't you tell me what happened on November 17th?"

"I called the cops on my parents."

Dr. Huang looked at Misha as if studying her, his gaze sympathetic.

"Why did you call the police, Michelle?"

"Because my mom and dad attacked me."

"Did something provoke the attack?"

"They found out that I was struggling in school. I was on academic probation."

"What was their response to finding this out?"

"Dad told me I couldn't see my boyfriend anymore. When I told him that wasn't going to happen, that we were planning on getting married, things got out of control. He stood up and looked like he was gonna take a swing at me, so I ducked and ran down the hall to my bedroom. He and mom followed me and closed the door once they came in so I couldn't get away. Mom leaned against it, and just watched as Dad yanked me out from behind my dresser and cornered me between it and my bed. I tried apologizing, but that just made him angrier. He said he was the only man I should trust, and when I didn't answer, he shoved me back on my bed, yanked my pants down, and…"

Misha broke off abruptly, bringing her hand to her cheek, fingers brushing lightly where the worst of the bruising was still fading.

"What happened, Misha?"

"He… he raped me…I tried to push him off, but all that earned me was a punch to the face. Mom moved away from the door then, showing me a knife she had brought with her from the kitchen. She started screaming at me to shut my mouth, or she'd end my worthless life right then. I screamed. I didn't mean to, but I was so scared. She started running the knife across my skin, and at the same time I felt myself start bleeding from my privates. Dad finally finished, and I tried to sit up, but Mom laid into me then, knocking me back so I hit my head on one of my bed posts. There was so much blood, and I was so dizzy, the last thing I remember is pulling my cell phone out from where I hid it under my mattress, and calling 911."

Dr. Huang was silent for nearly a full minute after hearing this recitation, and finally managed to compose himself again to ask,

"And what about now, do you feel safe with Alex and Olivia?"

"Yes, they would never hurt me, and I know that. I want to stay with them, they're not making me!" This last came out semi-defensively, and Misha had to work for a moment to control her emotions.

"No one is going to take you away, Michelle, although you may have to talk to a judge about staying with them. What do you think should happen to your parents?"

"I think they need to go to jail for a good long time. They kept me in a prison of my own long enough. I'd also like to see their adoption license revoked, so they can't hurt another child the way they did with me. My mom shouldn't be allowed to teach anymore either."

Dr. Huang was slightly surprised at the ferocity with which these words were spoken. But, he supposed, it wasn't really anger behind them, even if Misha had every right to be angry. It was more pain than anything, considering the epilepsy the attack had caused was an unthinkable burden on top of her cerebral palsy, not to mention the emotional scars. He switched off the tape recorder, and stood.

"Well, I think that's it for now. I am going to recommend to your doctor that you be placed on an anti anxiety med permanently, and that you follow up with someone monthly to evaluate the need for antidepressants or other med changes."

Misha smiled, and nodded her understanding, but when Dr. Huang had left, resolved to ask her physician more questions about these meds before she was released.

***

Hearing

"Ms. Cabot, I was hoping it would be awhile before you reappeared in my courtroom."

"My apologies, Your Honor. But Michelle's recovery, at least physically, is going well enough that Mercy has told us she will be discharged this evening. In fact, Dr. Huang is with her right now, conducting the final psych evaluation that is required for her release."

"Has the necessary equipment for her to come home with you been provided as previously requested?"

Olivia spoke up, seeing the judge's gaze shift to her.

"No, Your Honor."

"There is no other feasible option at this time, is that correct, other than going to Michelle's former residence and retrieving the equipment?"

"That is correct."

"Then the court hereby grants the Manhattan Special Victims Unit the right to a search and seizure of all necessary adaptive and assistive equipment belonging to Michelle Golden, as well as clothing and medications to last until her parents can be tried, and the rest of her material possessions can be returned to her."

The gavel fell, and as the two women made their way out of the courtroom, Olivia called Elliot to share the news. Alex got into her car after her usual admonition to be careful, and made her way to Mercy Hospital to sit with Misha and await her release.

_A/N: There's Part 6. Next chapter we'll see just what Liv, Fin, and Elliot find at Misha's old residence, and detail her release from Mercy Hospital. Things are gonna start heating up, ladies and gents, just stay with me. Review!_


	7. Dove: Part 7

_A/N: Hi everyone. Ready for the next chapter? This is turning out to be my longest story yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU and am therefore making no money from this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Dove: Part 7**

**By: LittleMissMisha**

Misha sighed as she listened to the last of the doctor's instructions, muttering an embarrassed, "Yeah, okay, I get it", and looking away as she was reminded once again of the importance of taking her anti-convulsant medications regularly. A soft chuckle from the tall blonde woman at her side let her know that she wasn't the only one who thought the doctor's reminders and her list of cautionary measures was now bordering on overkill.

"Doctor Hales, I can assure you that if Michelle needs care, she will be encouraged to seek it out by any number of the people around her, including Olivia or myself. If she is unable to decide whether or not care is necessary, we will assist her in making that decision and ensure that she does receive care promptly."

Misha had never been quite so thankful for Alexandra Cabot as she was at that moment. While Dr. Hales was someone who had not once made an error in caring for her while she was in the most difficult stage of her recovery, she had seemingly gotten caught up in believing one of the most poisonous and inaccurate stereotypes of the physically challenged. That simply because someone's body didn't work, neither did their brain, or not very well anyway. In Misha's opinion it was the narrow minded people who believed that sort of thing that needed to get their brains checked. In any case, Misha was glad for Alex's intervention and the blonde woman's hand, heavy and reassuring on her shoulder. Otherwise she'd be giving Dr. Hales an earful.

For her part, Alex was hoping the team who had gone to retrieve Misha's equipment was both successful and efficient at getting the things they needed, because not only were emotions and tensions high, but Misha's anti-convulsant dose was due soon, and Alex would have preferred Misha be able to get into bed immediately after taking them. Misha had expressed concern that the medication caused her to be drowsy, but the neurologist said that was normal. Just when Alex thought she could stand the doctor's prattling lecture no longer, she was handing Misha the release papers to sign. Things improved further when the doctor said,

"And if you'd like, I would be happy to let you borrow one of the hospital wheelchairs until the detectives get back with yours, so you can go get something to eat down in the cafeteria."

Misha's face brightened immediately, and as Alex helped her into the chair, she couldn't help but feel as if she had been given a gift that was far too rare, a genuine smile.

***

Elliot swore softly as he swung open the gently dented door to the Goldens' vacant apartment. The whole place was a disaster, as though the adults had left in a hurry. One good thing about the quick getaway was that most of the evidence was badly concealed, if at all. Even though it had been nearly two weeks since the brutal attack on Misha, the air was still heavy with the scent of blood, and Fin pointed silently at where drops of it had splattered on the carpet, now faded to a dark brown. The more the detectives saw of the apartment, the more they wondered that they hadn't found Misha in much worse condition. The entire house was immaculate, save for Misha's room, and the bigger of the two bathrooms, which was obviously used by the teen, though undoubtedly not without difficulty, since there was no way a wheelchair or walker would have fit.

Speaking of Misha's chair, it took Olivia and Fin nearly half an hour to maneuver it out of the closet it had been locked in. Elliot entered the small closet once the chair had been removed, grabbing the battery charger for the deep purple power chair. Unlike everything else belonging to Misha, the chair was spotlessly clean and well maintained, probably the painstaking work of the girl, since it seemed unlikely that either of the parents in this dysfunctional family would have lifted a finger to help their daughter. Elliot was back in Misha's bedroom when he let out a shout of indignation that brought Fin and Olivia running. All of Misha's medication had been emptied out of the bottles, and was scattered about the bloody floor. With a soft growl and a shake of her head, Olivia swept the ruined pills into an overflowing trash can and gathered the bottles. With any luck Olivia could bring these to the hospital, have them checked for authenticity and refilled before bringing Misha home.

The team looked around the rest of the apartment, trying to ensure that they hadn't forgotten anything. At first glance, they looked to have gotten everything they needed, but just before they were about to leave, Olivia heard a faint scratching sound that sounded like it was coming from Misha's bedroom closet. She called for the others to wait, and knelt down on the bloody floor, to try to find the source of the noise. After a moment's investigation, she pulled back the towel that was covering a rectangular object, which on further inspection was found to be a small animal cage. Olivia gasped when she realized there was a live rabbit inside. The salad greens in her ceramic food dish were slimy and rancid, and the hay provided as a supplement had begun to mold. The rabbit squeaked frantically and tried to claw at the human who held her as Olivia lifted the frightened animal from her cage, and brought her into the family room where the rest of the detectives were waiting.

Fin was the first one who realized what Olivia was carrying.

"Hey, what's with furball?"

"I found her in her cage, tucked away in Misha's bedroom closet. Her food hasn't been changed in at least two weeks, and I'd be willing to bet big money her water's the same. No sign of what her name might be, so Furball will have to do until Misha can tell us more. We'll have to get her to a vet as soon as possible, to make sure the Goldens' neglect didn't do any permanent physical damage, but from everything I can see, it looks as though she's completely domesticated. Her claws and teeth are well kept, and she's been groomed well too. But in any case, I think we're done here."

Elliot and Fin nodded their agreement, and everyone headed out. Elliot headed back to the precinct to catch up on some paperwork, while Fin took Misha's rabbit from Liv, and headed to the nearest veterinarian to have the animal examined. If all checked out well, Fin would go to a pet store on the way to Liv's apartment to get new food and supplies, and had promised that the rabbit would be settled in the apartment, before Misha arrived home for the first time. Liv headed to the hospital, almost on autopilot, for what she hoped would be the last time.

***

Misha ate her food methodically, slowly, seemingly unaware that Alex was observing her closely until the older blonde broke the silence that had settled over them.

"Misha? You ok?"

"Are you sure Olivia wants to take me in? I know I'm only a burden. And she told me you're moving out of your apartment to come stay with us." Her tone was plaintive, childish. "I didn't mean to make you do that…"

Alex was stunned. This was so different from the Misha she'd seen just a mere half hour before. She had been so confident, so proud to have survived this horrible ordeal, and rightfully so. As if on cue, footsteps behind Alex and the whirr of an electric wheelchair alerted her to Olivia's presence. But before Liv could question the distressed teen, Alex grabbed her arm and led her outside, to a private corner to talk.

"You told her I'm leaving my apartment to stay with you?"

"Yes. She asked! Why, what happened?"

"She thinks we feel burdened by her. She thinks she made us take her in."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know, but Dr. Huang said she was traumatized by the evaluation this afternoon. He said she began speaking her mother's words in a mocking way, no doubt echoing the way they were said to her. I listened to the tape, and if that's what she was told, I'm glad we got to her when she did. Long story short, she's back to believing her mother was right. "

"I think we need to talk to her."

"I agree, but let's get her home first"

The three women left the hospital silent and contemplative, though Misha seemed more comfortable than she had, now that she was situated in her own chair again. The next time Misha spoke was when she was greeted by Fin upon arrival at her new home, who passed a warm furry bundle into Misha's lap.

"Cocoa? But where did you find her? Mom and Dad said she was dead." Misha's eyes lost just a little of their hollow look, and a small smile found her way onto her face.

"Liv found her cage hidden in your bedroom closet. She had rancid food, and stale water, but she's alive. From the way things look, your parents haven't been back to your old apartment. I got new supplies for her, and fresh food. Everything is set up in your room."

With a grateful smile and nod, Misha excused herself and went in search of the bedroom Fin spoke of, exhausted and unwilling to discuss things further that night. Olivia showed Fin the way out, thanking him for his help. Then she followed Alex back to Misha's room, and gave Misha the night time dose of anti convulsants. Misha parked her chair over by where she had plugged in the battery charger and slowly stood, relying on Alex's support to make it over to the bed. Olivia turned down the blankets, and the two older women helped the teenager into bed. An unspoken glance between the two confirmed that neither wanted to traumatize Misha further by bringing up her obvious insecurity that night. Instead, both Alex and Liv kissed Misha's forehead, and settled for a simple,

"Good night."

They made their way to the door, and switched out the lights before tiptoeing softly towards their own room for the night. Hopefully the night would be more restful than what would likely be, but they were ready for anything, like all good lawyers should be.

_A/N: Misha is finally home. Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days. Review please!_


	8. Dove: Part 8

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry its been so long since my last update but school has been kicking my butt lately. The good news is that I am slowly but surely working toward my special education degree, and I have a 4.0 average right now, so I don't feel bad about taking some time out to update this. As always, I own nothing and am not making any money off this story._

**Dove: Part 8**

**By LittleMissMisha**

Misha writhed and screamed in terror, the grotesque images her subconscious held made even more twisted by the night. In a room down the hall, Olivia shot awake, her training in law enforcement having conditioned her into a light sleeper. She threw her blankets off of her and swung herself out of bed, hissing slightly in surprise when her bare feet met the cold floor. She ran out of her room and down the hall toward Misha's, hoping Alex had heard the screams, because stopping to wake her right now was not an option. When she reached the bedroom of the frightened teen, she was saddened, though not surprised, by the sight she was met with.

The room was heavy with the acrid scent of urine, and both Misha and the bed were soaked in it. Moving closer, Olivia could see that Misha was badly tangled in the wet blankets, and still thrashing wildly. She turned back toward the doorway, intending to call for Alex, only to find the blonde ADA already walking over to join the grim tableau, a dark expression marring her pretty features.

"Jesus, Liv. I can't imagine what hellish things she's seeing in her head right now. They must be bad, to cause this." She indicated the bed as she spoke, but there was no mocking in her voice, no sign of reproach or ridicule, just overwhelming concern.

Olivia nodded silently, wanting desperately to grab onto Alex and not let go, but right now Misha needed her to be strong, and so she pushed the urge away. The sound of Misha begging for her, and for Alex, brought her out of her reverie. Quickly she laid a hand on the teen's trembling shoulder, and said gently,

"Misha. It is Olivia. Alex and I are right here sweetheart. Open your eyes. Its only a dream. No one is going to hurt you anymore, you're safe now."

Misha's eyes flew open, and she pushed herself desperately backwards until her back collided with the headboard. Feeling cornered and ashamed, she tried to draw her knees to her chest, struggling against the protests of her uncooperative muscles in order to feebly attempt to protect herself. Only when she saw Alex looking at her in obvious concern, and saw a look of hurt surprise flash across Olivia's face before being replaced with a concerned look matching Alex's, did Misha realize where she was and what must have happened. She blushed furiously, groaning in frustration as she realized that not only had a nightmare made her wake both women, but she had lost control of her bladder too. Alex laid a hand on her shoulder and Misha used all the self control she possessed not to flinch.

"Misha, you're okay, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. From the way you were screaming when we came in, its no surprise you lost control. If I had been through what you have, I probably would be in a similar situation right now. But we can talk about this in a little bit. I think our first order of business needs to be getting you cleaned up." Misha relaxed at Alex's words, giving a small giggle at the thought of strong, composed Alex Cabot wetting the bed in her sleep. Then she nodded gratefully at the suggestion of getting cleaned up. Olivia, who had been silent until now, got up and came to Misha's side. Before bringing Misha home, both women had been taught how to transfer Misha, much to the chagrin of the teen. Though at the time Misha had protested the idea of needing Alex and Olivia's assistance when transferring, now she could see the merit in the doctor's suggestion. Thanks to her physical conditioning, Olivia lifted Misha easily and had her in the bathroom next door momentarily.

Misha sat on the toilet where Olivia had set her down and slowly peeled off her wet pajamas, looking up with a smile when Alex appeared in the doorway, holding two fluffy towels and clean clothes, and offering to help her fill the bathtub. Misha accepted the clothes and towels and seemed about to refuse the help with the bathtub until she registered through a foggy mind that she was not only tired, but the painkillers she had taken before leaving the hospital were almost completely worn off. She sank back down on the toilet seat while Alex started the water, using the sheer volume of its pounding against the ceramic tub as an excuse to collect her thoughts.

The nightmare had been awful, and though Misha had obviously not been consciously trying to wake Alex and Liv, she was glad she had managed to. The scene from the day she had called SVU had played over and over like a broken record in her mind. With each repetition the sounds had grown louder and more distorted, making it harder and harder to block them out. Blocking them out. Up until today, the trauma of what she had experienced, combined with the sedatives that had been a constant presence in her bloodstream while hospitalized, had created a mental buffer that prevented Misha from having to relive what she had been through. But the evaluation with Dr. Huang had chipped away at that mental wall, and brought not only those horrible memories, but the tumult of emotions they evoked, to the surface. She was sure the nightmare was the result.

A comforting hand on her back brought Misha back to the present, and Alex gestured invitingly to the now full bathtub. Blushing again, but only slightly, Misha said,

"I'm afraid I'll slip. Can I have some help please, Alex?"

"Of course." She let Misha use her arm as leverage, so she was able to get into the tub, then sat down on the closed toilet lid to keep an eye on the teen. For a few minutes, both blondes were silent, though the quiet they shared was not tense or unpleasant. Alex studied Misha carefully, wincing at the sight of the scars that littered her body where the worst of the gashes had once been. Misha blushed as she saw that she was the object of the blonde's scrutiny, and inwardly thought,

'No wonder she's such a good prosecutor. If she studies everyone she comes across that intently, its no surprise she does wonders in the courtroom'

Misha lingered in the tub for quite some time, knowing when she got out, she would need to face her nightmare. But eventually, the once steaming bathwater turned murky gray and cold, and Alex, seeing the teen shiver, lifted her easily from the tub before she could argue and wrapped her in a warm towel.

However, Misha was in for quite a surprise when she reached the hallway of the appointment, now redressed in her pajamas. Instead of herding her back into the bedroom, and slamming the door as Misha had grown used to from her parents, Alex ushered her in the direction of the kitchen. Slightly confused now, she allowed herself to be propelled over to the kitchen table and guided into a chair. A gentle pressure on her shoulders from Alex forced the dazed teen to sit, though it wasn't done roughly. Another minute or so, and Misha found herself staring blankly at a cup of hot cocoa, the steam rising off the cup and into her face finally providing the impetus for her to speak.

"Wh…what..?"

Olivia chuckled slightly as she watched Misha's brain frantically try to process what she was experiencing, yet another part of her was sad, knowing that the fact that this experience was so new to Misha most likely meant she had not been comforted or consoled very often in the past. It took a moment for Olivia to answer Misha's confused query.

"Hot chocolate, sweetheart. You've had a nasty shock and Alex and I have no intention of letting you go to bed still afraid."

Misha relaxed at this declaration, before tensing, her eyes dropping to stare at her bare feet, which were currently dangling well above the linoleum kitchen floor.

"Do I hafta talk about it?"

Tears sprang into the eyes of both older women present, though Misha failed to notice, being afraid to look at them. Alex and Olivia were struck silent for a moment, though when they noticed the alarm their silence caused, both cleared their throats before Alex said,

"Of course not, though it would probably help. But we aren't here to force you. Just drink the cocoa, and when you're ready, we'll help you get back to bed."

The thought of going to her darkened bedroom again was daunting, so Misha prolonged finishing her cocoa for as long as possible, but though she sighed with regret when it was finally gone, the cocoa had warmed her and made her ready for sleep. Once back in her bed, Misha said a soft prayer of thanks that Alex and Olivia had been the ones to find her, and not for the first time, before she drifted off.

"POLICE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

_In the week following Misha's release from the hospital, she had become more comfortable and felt more safe with Alex and Olivia. She had gradually opened up about her abuse, not just on the day she had called the detectives, but also the nine years previous to that day, during which she bore her cross silently for the most part. She had told various adults every so often, but they had done little besides patting her on the head and recommending that she stop exaggerating. Once the detectives were able to convince her they were capable of doing all that so many others had failed to do, she had explained the mess in her parents apartment right down to the scattered pills, and though it had taken strong doses of medication to calm her down following the recitation, little clues she had dropped as she spoke had finally led the detectives to her parents._

Fin growled dangerously in his throat, as his pounding yielded no response. Not that he had expected any. Misha's parents were like most people he arrested. They liked doing things the hard way. As Fin kicked in the door easily to the abandoned loft where they had tracked the Golden's to, he smirked. Had the Golden's seen it they might have thought twice before disobeying further orders. That smirk did not bode well for lawbreakers. As it was, things after that moved quickly.

Fin and the other detectives he had brought for backup swept through the loft quickly, before finally locating the cowardly excuses for humans that called themselves Misha's parents cowering in a narrow closet. They were quickly dragged out and subdued, before being handcuffed and marched from the loft. Once they had gotten outside and were placed in separate squad cars, they both proudly confessed to their crimes, which made Fin almost sick. He found it unfathomable that these horrible people, if they could be called that, actually felt that their child's disabilities made her inferior at all, let alone reducing her to the level of a mere slave. But Fin's dark look vanished as he turned on the sirens and pulled away from the curb, before pulling out his phone and calling Liv's apartment, where he knew he would find Alex and Misha, as well as Liv, of course.

"Hello?" Olivia answered, her voice tight with hope and anticipation

Fin was unable to keep the smile out of his voice as he said, "Hey, Liv. We got 'em!"

_A/N: Finally, justice moves forward for Misha. And that nightmare sounds nasty, I wonder if we'll ever find out what it was about. Next chapter: The Goldens are interrogated, Misha is prepared for trial, and other things. Stay tuned! ~Misha_


End file.
